Issue 140
Issue 140 is the one-hundred and fortieth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 24: Life And Death. It was published on April 8, 2015. Plot The issue continues at the pier with Rick and Michonne. When telling her that she shouldn't live her life in misery, Michonne becomes defensive. She is quickly defused though when Rick apologizes explaining that he didn't want his best friend to be miserable. They begin to talk about the fair, Michonne explains that Pete is attending but she plans to remain at the pier; Rick asks her to attend stating that Carl would like to see her, with her replying that she would like to see him too. Rick cheerfully believes this to mean her attendance to which she says "we'll see" with a smile. At the Hilltop Colony, Gregory has been locked up and is begging Harlan to be freed making up a story that both Maggie and Jesus were attempting to frame him. Harlan does not believe the story however and points out many flaws within it before Maggie also comments on the lie, explaining that she had already told him that Gregory would make up a story. He seems surprised when he hears Maggie's voice and the two enter an angry, short lived argument. With nothing left, Gregory asks if he is going be killed to which Maggie remains silent. Jesus and Maggie discuss how to handle Gregory. Maggie thinks they shouldn't execute him, following the example set by Rick with Negan. Jesus argues that this situation is different, that at least Rick isn't surrounded by people whom at one point was loyal to Negan. Maggie counters that surely no one is actually loyal to Gregory considering his poor leadership ability but Jesus suspects that the parents upset because of the Carl situation must have been manipulated by Gregory and that it must be connected. Dante enters cheerfully which Maggie assumes means that he was able to find Carl. However he reports that they did not find him and his tracks lead off into uncharted territory. Jesus comments that Rick will not be pleased but Maggie disregards it explaining that she has bigger problems and that Carl is on his own. Carl, Lydia and the Whisperers continue their journey. They explain that they only have to travel a little further and Carl believes that this means they have a camp, Alpha then explains that they don't have camps and that instead, they live how they were intended to, without shelter, huddling together for warmth. They then arrive to a large group of people, disguised in the same costumes with camp fires, livestock and other necessities. Maggie begins to interview Tammy, telling her that she knows that maybe she didn't handle their dispute as well as she could have, but still finds it hard to believe she'd really want her dead. Tammy reveals that she and the other parents did indeed know about the planned attack and apologizes as she sobs. When Jesus asks why Tammy hadn't come forward to warn them she explains that she was still angry about the fight between her son and Carl and that it blinded her judgement. When asked if this was the same for the other parents she admits that Gregory was very persuasive. After discovering that both the Rose and Harlan family were aware of the attempt on Maggie's life, Jesus asks what should be done to them, suggesting exile. However, Maggie tries to remain focused on Gregory. Jesus asks if she has made up her mind about him, to which she replies she has, and that he was right earlier. Jesus gets frustrated that she can't seem to say what she exactly wants to be done with him. Maggie goes on to explain that Gregory is too good at playing a victim and that some people actually seem to like him, which makes him dangerous. She finishes by saying that there's no way around it, that Gregory has to die. Meanwhile at Alexandria, Negan is bathing in a small tub provided for him outside of his cage. He is being guarded at gunpoint by two men as Olivia cuts his hair. The two share uncomfortable words about his scars as she does so. Andrea enters to assure that everything was 'good' to which Negan responds "The one thing I've never been accused of is being good." The two men then take the tub as Negan dresses and Andrea orders him to go back into his cell with her gun drawn. Olivia struggles with locking the cell but eventually believes to succeed. The two women then leave and Negan sighs, leaning against the bars. But much to his surprise, the door swings open, having been left unlocked. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Aaron *Olivia *Paul Monroe *Gregory *Harlan Carson *Brianna *Negan *Hershel Greene *Dante *Alpha *Lydia *Tammy Rose *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents *The Whisperers *Oceanside residents *Sophia (Cover) Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of Gregory. (Alive) *This issue's tagline is used for the title of the story arc this issue is collected in. *Although Sophia appears on the cover, she does not appear in this issue. *Despite first appearing in five issues prior, Morton Rose's name is mentioned for the first time within this issue. A similar case also applies for the Harlan family who also appeared in the same issue and remained unnamed. *This issue's Letter Hacks confirms that Alpha's first appearance was in Issue 132, when she confronted Dante with her shotgun. Goofs/Errors *Strangely, when Maggie speaks to Tammy, she calls her by the name 'Claudette'. References Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Comics Category:Media and Merchandise